In highly space-constrained systems, multi-stage power amplifier designs are typically implemented using integrated circuit (IC) technology which has several limitations that make its use unattractive in many cases. For example, the design time and process flow to make an IC is very long which in-turn increases the overall product turnaround time. Also, the inter-stage match between different amplifier stages is provided on the chip (die) with IC technology and because of the proximity of bond-wires and resulting coupling mechanisms, an IC has a very high tendency to be unstable and hence unusable. Furthermore, IC processing involves expensive semiconductor fabrication processes which increase the design and development cost to make such products. In addition, conventional multi-stage power amplifier IC designs provide at most about 30 dB gain. Any higher gain increases the risk of power amplifier IC instability and hence renders the IC unusable.